Surprise Birthday Plan
by Sweet Kokoro
Summary: It's Himeko's birthday! Bossun plans to surprise birthday party for her. Himeko thought everyone has been ignoring her. A One shot story! Please read


**I hope you like this one-shot story.**

* * *

" Gwaaahhhh! I don't know what I to do!," Bossun stressed as he threw the fashion magazine aside. Switch looked up from his computer and to his friend.

" Let me guess, you didn't know what to give to Himeko for her birthday?," Switch asked him. He knew ever since Himeko and Bossun started dating, he's been stressing a lot what to give to Himeko for her birthday.

" Yeah! These clothes are bloody expensive. There's no way I can buy them," Bossun replied and drank his cola, his favourite beverage. Himeko's birthday is in 3 more days and yet he didn't know what to get her.

" Hey Switch, you always play Sim Dating right? Why did you give the girls on their special day?," Bossun asked curiously.

Switch eyes sparkled with excitement. He's always energetic whenever someone came up to him asking for his help. " Hmm…interesting question," Switch said trying to sound cool.

Bossun looked at him in his 'get to the point' expression. " And?," he asked impatiently.

" You should think a gift where she can brought it anywhere like bracelet or a pocket watch," Switch suggested. Bossum grabbed Switch's shoulder and looked at him with amazement.

" That's a great idea Switch! Thanks!," he said excitedly. Before both of them do their victory dance, the door slide opened with Himeko entering in.

" Yo! Sorry I'm late. I just bumped into Captain on my way here and got distracted by our girl talk," Himeko told them as she made her way to the couch.

" Oh! What's with all the yelling and excitement anyway? Did something happen?," Himeko asked looking at Switch and Bossun.

Both of the guys quickly backed away from each other. Switch sat in his usual sit playing his games while Bossun does his nervous face. ( You know in anime)

" Nothing happen. It's just that um….I beat Switch in a video game!," Bossun told her letting out a victory laugh.

" What?! Since when you-," Switch interrupted but Bossun quickly placed his hand on his mouth and laptop. Switch was not satisfy because Bossun never beat him in any of his games before.

" Ssshhh…bear with it. I can't tell Himeko we're discussing her birthday present," Bossun whispered. Switch nodded in understanding. Both of them giggled and smile at Himeko to reassure her nothing is going on.

Himeko looked at them suspiciously. ' Are they hiding something from me?,' she thought.

" Hey Bossun, I'm really excited about our date tomorrow and-," Himeko said happily.

" Ah! Sorry Himeko. Change of plans. Something came up and I can't avoid it. We can have our date some other time," Bossun interrupted giving Himeko his apologetic looks.

" Oh, I see. It must be important," Himeko replied with a smile. Deep inside, she's a little upset. It made her sound like a fool for having their date cancelled. She always wanted to go to the new plaza that has been opened recently. Looks like she has to go alone all by herself.

* * *

So the next day in the morning, Himeko walked to the plaza. There's a lot of people there since it's new. There's a lot of shops there like food shop, jewellery shop, restaurant and more.

" Wahh! This place is so huge!," Himeko exclaimed looking around the plaza. She wished she can spend time here with Bossun. She walked around the corner and someone caught her attention. The person was Bossun and Switch too!

' What are they doing here?!,' she thought as she hid behind a signboard, spying on them. Bossun and Switch seemed to be happy as she could hear Bossun's laughter from where she is.

A sudden thought hits Himeko like a lightning. ' Don't tell me he's cancelling our date to have his Boy Outing?!,' she thought bitterly. Himeko didn't know how to feel. Should she be happy, sad or angry?

She should be happy because Bossun spare his time with Switch since both of them rarely go out ever since two of them are dating. Second, she should be sad because Bossun picked Switch over her. And lastly, she should be mad because Bossun cancel their date just because of this without telling her anything?!

Feeling curious, Himeko moved closer towards the two boys. She hide behind a fountain to keep a close eyes on them. She saw Bossun talking something to Switch before both of them went on their way.

**Bossun's POV**

" Ne..Switch, there's a lot of good stuff around here. Which one do you think suits for Himeko?," I asked Switch as both of us went to a watch shop. I saw great looking watch everywhere! Coolio! I saw a perfect pink watch decorated with diamond stones. Pretty!

" Hey Switch, I think this one is pretty," I told him, pointing at the watch in the glass case.

" Before we buy anything, it's better to search every shops in this plaza for more affordable and cute stuff for Himeko otherwise we won't regret it," Switch told me.

I groaned just by hearing it. Does he know I'm not kind of person who does window shopping and even more lazier when it comes to surveying stuff? But still, I hate it when he's right.

" Fine….let's get this thing over with," I said lazily, scratching my head.

**Himeko POV**

" What in the world they're doing?," I asked myself as I hid behind a big flower pot. I watch the two boys enter a watch shop. This is suspicious. After a few minutes, both of them left the shop and went to the second floor.

I followed them secretly from afar. Good thing I wear a hoodie jacket that enable me to hide my face. On the second floor, I saw them enter another watch shop. Heh?! This is way too weird! Why would both of them want to buy a watch?!

I mean, Bossun never carry his watch before. If he wants to ask the time, he simply asked Switch or anyone who wear watch. As for Switch, he doesn't have to wear watch! I mean he can look at his laptop.

I follow them everywhere and I notice they went to jewellery shops and watch shops all over the plaza. This is getting boring! What am I thinking? I waste my whole day stalking my friends just because I curious what they up to. That's it! I give up!

I stormed away with despair before the guys notice me. I rather spend my time a t the donut shop downstairs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A day have pass by and there's 2 days left until Himeko's birthday. Himeko noticed Bossun trying to avoid her every time they met. Not just Bossun, but her girlfriends too.

" Yo Bossun! Are you free this evening?," Himeko asked him. Bossun startled and looked Himeko over his shoulder.

" I ummm..something came up. I'm really sorry! Ja ne!," Bossun said nervously to her and ran away. Himeko raised an eyebrow. Feeling bored and need someone to talk to, Himeko walked to the field where Chiaki usually was.

" Yo Captain! I heard there's a good sweet shop just open at the plaza. Want to check it out after school?," Himeko asked as she approached her.

Chiaki seemed to be surprise by her presence here. " Umm..ahh maybe next time. I have to take care my little brother," Chiaka said softly. Himeko was puzzled. Chiaki loves sweets and it's pretty weird for her to decline it.

" I better go practice now. See you tomorrow Himeko!," Chiaki waved goodbye and ran towards her team.

Himeko sighed. Why does everyone avoid her? She asked Switch to help her with her research but Switch said he was busy with his appointment with Otakura. She end up walking alone after the club because Switch and Bossun left early together.

" Gwahh! What the hell is going on?! What do everyone avoid me?!," Himeko exploded. She finally reached her house. Her mother was nowhere to be found and her dad usually came home late. She found a small note sticking on the fridge.

_Honey, I have things to settle_

_So if you're hungry, I left the dinner in the fridge_

_Heat it up when you wanna eat it_

_Mom_

Himeko sweatdropped. Even her mother disappears. It's as if she's the only person in the world.

* * *

**HIMEKO'S BIRTHDAY FINALLY CAME**

Himeko spied on Bossun. She doesn't bother to remember her own birthday ever since everyone avoided her. " Grr Bossun..What am I to you?! Why did you avoid me all these days? Aren't we supposed to be a couple?," she said to herself.

Feeling annoyed, Himeko bravely confront Bossun. She grabbed his shoulder from behind. " What's the matter with you?!," Himeko barked.

Bossun turned to her with his sweaty face. "Wh-what are you talking about?," Bossun asked. He gulped with fear when he saw Himeko demonic expression and black aura.

" What do you mean what are you talking about?!," Himeko exploded as her hair floated in a dramatic way when she's mad. " Why do you avoid me?!," she asked him with her angry tones.

" I ummm…..," Bossun clattered for words. " I'm sorry!," he shouted as he made his move to run away. He's really a fast runner when it comes to desperate situation.

" Hmph!," Himeko pouted and walked home since the school was over. She didn't bother to come to the club because everyone's ignoring her anyway.

" Why is Bossun avoiding me? Does he hate me? Did I done something wrong?," she asked herself and felt her eyes became watery all the sudden. She's planning to sulk all day in her pillow as soon as she reached home.

Himeko opened the door and…

" Surprise! Happy Birthday!," everyone greeted her as a big confetti exploded. Himeko was taken aback by surprise. Everyone was there including Momoka and her friends. They living room was decorated with balloons, colourful streamers and a big sign ' Happy Birthday Himeko'.

" Th-this is what you guys has been planning the whole time?," Himeko asked feeling her eyes watery again. This time, tears of joy.

" Yep! Do you know how hard it is to hide the secrets from you?," Switch told her.

" Everyone made way for the cake!," Mrs Onizuka announced carrying a big chocolate cake to the living room. " Thank you for planning all of this Bossun," she winked at him.

Himeko blushed. Bossun was the one planning all of these? Bossun giggled as everyone told him he's doing a good job.

" Happy Birthday Himeko," Bossun approached her as he hold her hand and gave her a small present.

" Oh Bossun," she said she open the present and found a lovely looking bracelet in it. It was really pretty! " I do-don't know what to say."

" Oh here's another present from me," Bossun said as he suddenly kissed her lips by surprise. Everyone let of a surprise gasp as Bossun kissed Himeko.

' Bossun, thank you,' Himeko thought as she kissed him back. This was the greatest birthday she ever had in her life. Plus, it was planned by her own boyfriend.

* * *

**Story ended. Tell me what you think guys. Thank you**


End file.
